


Invincible

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cold brew fansign, ongwink, theres not enough ongwink in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon and Seongwoo both love goofing around, but love it even more when they’re doing it together.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fancam of ongwink being goofy during the cold brew fansign! enjoy~

It isn’t really a secret to anyone that Seongwoo adores Jihoon.

Seongwoo enjoyed teasing Jihoon and playing with him, sometimes even teaming up together to prank the other members. No matter what kind of antics Seongwoo was up to, Jihoon would always respond well to them and return his pranks, making them an invincible duo. To make matters worse, the both of them were wickedly good at acting, and could always throw the rest of the members off their tracks. 

The rest of the members can’t deny that the two had really good chemistry and got along well. From the way Seongwoo laughed at Jihoon’s antics to the way his eyes sparkled, it was obvious that Seongwoo really loved spending time with Jihoon. Jihoon also smiles and laughs a lot when he’s with Seongwoo, and they both really enjoy each other’s company.

The day of their Cold Brew fansign was no exception. That day, the group was scheduled to attend a fansign endorsing cold brew coffee, and Seongwoo was seated beside Jihoon as per usual. The fansign started normally, and Seongwoo had fun interacting with the fans. When Seongwoo finally finished all his signing, he made a heart to the fans seated in the hall, and waved at them. At first, the fans were cheering and making hearts back at him, but Seongwoo realised that they were also laughing. But what were they laughing at?

Seongwoo turned his head, and looked down the line, only to see Jihoon also waving to the fans. When he noticed that Seongwoo was looking at him, he turns around and faces Seongwoo, making a straight face as if nothing was wrong. Seongwoo still doesn’t get what had happened, so he makes another heart at the fans, keeping his eyes on Jihoon. Jihoon copies him and does the exact same pose, trying his best to suppress a laugh. And that’s when Seongwoo realises that Jihoon is imitating him.

Seongwoo wants to laugh out loud so badly, but keeps it in and lets out a chuckle instead. ‘ _This dongsaeng is really something else,_ ’ Seongwoo smiles, doing a funny pose to check Jihoon’s reaction. Just as expected, Jihoon strikes the same pose, even trying to copy Seongwoo’s facial expression. Seeing Jihoon try so hard to imitate him makes Seongwoo lose it, burying his face in his hands and laughing so hard he thinks he might pass out. He’s usually the one initiating any pranks or tricks, and it’s rare for Jihoon to tease him first, but it’s these rare times that makes Seongwoo’s heart swell with adoration.

_He’s seriously too cute._

When Sengwoo finally looks up, Jihoon’s staring at him, waiting intently to copy his next pose. Seongwoo wonders what he should do to make fun of Jihoon, and an idea suddenly pops up in his mind.

Seongwoo excitedly grabs the microphone. “I’m saving food in my stomach!” He then does the jeojang, speaking in a low voice and making an ugly face. It’s Seongwoo’s turn to stare intently at Jihoon, excitedly waiting to see if Jihoon would copy him. Instead, Jihoon chokes out a laugh, bending over and clutching his stomach, before slapping Seongwoo lightly on the shoulder.

“Hyung! What are you doing,” Jihoon laughs brightly, eyes scrunched up, and Seongwoo feels like he could melt into a puddle that very instant. 

Cheekily grinning, Seongwoo replies, “That’s payback for imitating me!” He goes on to do the sexy rendition of the jeojang, biting his lip and scrunching up his eyes. The fans laugh even more, and Jihoon’s face flushes slightly. “Hyung! Stop that, you’re embarassing.” But Seongwoo knows that Jihoon doesn’t really mean it, especially since he was obviously trying not to laugh himself. 

The rest of the members had noticed the small commotion, and Jinyoung, who was seated beside Jihoon, shakes his head and looks away, pretending to look disappointed, but a small smile creeps to his face, and he tries his best not to laugh. Daniel was practically dying from the laughter, head pressed against the table. 

Seongwoo smiles to himself, satisfied, and puts down the microphone. Jihoon is staring so hard at him that Seongwoo swears a hole would be burnt in his face if Jihoon continued. So Seongwoo turns around to stare back at him, and it ends up becoming a staring competition. However, it doesn’t take long for Jihoon to start laughing, and seeing the happiness written all over Jihoon’s face ends up making Seongwoo laugh too. 

It’s at times like these that Seongwoo feels as if the two of them were an invincible duo, on a mission to bring laughter to everyone. And as long as the two of them are together, there’s never a dull moment anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
